Memory Loss
by CocoxPie
Summary: Another story! Kaoru lost her memory and wounds up being attacked by some muggers. Butch sees her and helps her out *even though she didn't want help* and, not realizing she is a PPGZ, takes her to his house. Butch starts to like Kaoru, they get close, but what happenes when she is taken back by Momoko and Miyako and is given back her memory? Will she forget about Butch?


**ANOTHER STORYYYY yoohoo! This one is a bit more...how should I say it...Juicy if ya know what I**

 **mean** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) But it isn't THAT over board. Rated T for the juiciness** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) LENNY FACE! GO AWAY! !** **Review ppl**

 _ **ON WITH THE STORY**_

* * *

 **Memory loss**

 **A/N: Butch is 14 Brick is 15 and boomer is 14. Why? you ask. Cuz why not? its my story.**

Butch was a boy who likes sports he liked wrestling and went to the gym. One day he found in the alley a girl who looked to be about 12 or 13 being attacked by two muggers, not one but two and she was taking them down easily. Until four others came out and began attacking her making it kind of difficult for the girl. Butch Immediately went over and helped her. Finally scaring them off she spoke.

"I could have taken care of them easily you didn't need to help me!"  
"It doesn't matter whats done is done" He replied

"Whatever"

"So…Where do you live?"

"I-… well actually I don't really know"

"Oh okay and whats your name?"

"Uh I forgot it started with a 'K' I think ah yes Kaoru"

"Ah ok so do you remember anything else?" She shook her head.

"Well If you want you can stay with me"

"Okay thanks dude"

Butch smiled he already liked this girl tough sassy but had good in her. Even though butch wasn't good himself he didn't care. His brothers already had their dates Momako and Mimiko or something like that, was what he thought. ( Momoko and Miyako )

"Here we are!"

"Woah cool crib"

"No one says crib anymore"

"Does it look like I care?"

"Hey I'm letting you stay at my house so you should be nice"

"Well Im not that type of person and if you don't like it or can't deal with it then kick me out" Butch sighed.

"Here's the guest room"

"Thanks again guy"

Butch stopped noticing a white belt that she had on that looked awfully familiar.

"Uh something wrong?"

"Uh no nothings wrong" He said then left the room. He decided to take a shower. He was finished and was about to go to bed until. BANG!

'What the hell…' He thought running to the girl's room.

"What in the world are you- wait you like GTA 5?"

"Heck yeah! I also play CoD and GTA V"

'She's insane'

"Okay…I'll leave you to it then"

 **3 hours later**

Butch came in the room.

"Are you ever gonna be done?"

"Give me four more hours and yeah"

Butch's eye twitched.

"HEY ITS MY HOUSE!"

"oKAY OkAy!" O~o "Geez! But I won't be able to fall asleep just yet I need to do something!"

"Fine. How about a walk to the park?"

"Its 3:30 in the morning…..…I like how you think"

"Cool" Butch said.

 **The park**

"This is more like it!" She said as they sat at a tree.

"wAy Better" She said yawning as she got sleepier my the second. Not realizing she rested her head on butch's shoulder and fell asleep.

"Um Kaoru?" Butch began but decided not to bother her. Also he liked this position. Soon he fell asleep along side her.

Butch woke up but it was still dark out. He turned to see kaoru asleep on his lap. He didn't want to wake her so he lifted her over his shoulder and flew to the house. Butch hoping she didn't wake up for she would see his secret. *Being a villian*

 **Morning**

Butch woke up early and was bored so he decided to check on Kaoru.

'She looks so peaceful' He thought. 'Well better wake her up for breakfast'

"Kaoru" He said poking her cheek. "Wake up"

"….."

"KAORU!"

"…."

"I SAID WAKE UP!" He said shaking her. 'Man she is a deep sleeper, Well that leaves me one choice'

 **Kaoru's P.O.V**

I woke up to feel something cold on my face.

"WHO? WHAT? WHEN? WHERE? HOW? WHY?! I DIDN'T STEAL THE TAZER!"

"Okay…" I heard Butch say.

"Oh hehehe" I said.

"So…"

"WHATS THE DEAL POURING WATER ON MY FACE?!"

 **Butch's P.O.V**

"Oh hehehe"

"So…" I began.

"WHATS THE DEAL POURING WATER ON MY FACE?!"

"Well ya didn't wake up"

"Hmph!" She said scrunching up her nose, crossing her arms, closing her eyes and fake pouting. Lol

"Really mature Kaoru anyway wanna get breakfast?"

"YOU BET!"

"Okay"

"Uhhh"

"What?''

"If Im staying here for a while what do I wear? Or do I stay in thees clothes?"

"Hmm, Wait here" I said while getting the smallest pair of clothes I had, A green Hoodie gray jeans and green converse.

"Here" I said and tossed her the clothes.

"Okay… stay here I'll change" Then she left to the bathroom

…

…

…

"Kay how do I look?" The hoody was pretty big even though we where practically the same age and the jeans where baggy but the converse fit fine. It was adorable seeing her in my clothes.

"What? Too big?"

"No you its fine"

"Okay then! Now Im starving whats for lunch?!"

"What do you want?"

"Bacon and eggs!"

"kay I'll cook"

…

…

…

"BUAHAHAHAHA"

"What? whats so funny?" I asked.

"You? Cook? hahahaha"

"What? Whats wrong with me cooking?"

"I dunno. Its just you don't look like someone who would cook"

"Oh well you'll be proven wrong"

"Okay! This I wanna see"

"Holy shit dude! Are you a god?! You cook amazingly!"

"Ha! see? I told you so!" I said sticking out my tongue.

"Whatever I win either way"

"What do you mean?"

"Well If you cook bad then I would be right and if you cook good then I get the food!"

"What if I don't cook at all?"

"But you did cook, now quiet I wanna eat my food"

"Okay okay sheesh"

~.~.~.~.~.~

"So do you have a boyfriend"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Just answer"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't! I'm just curious"

"Well I don't…heck I haven't even had my first kiss yet…Oh crap"

"What?"

"I just admitted to you that I haven't had my first kiss yet…."

"So..?"

"Forget about it, it doesn't matter"

"Well…what do you think of me?"

"Again what kind of question is that…"

 **Kaoru's P.O.V**

"A question…Now answer" Butch said

"Uh…You seem like a cool guy"

"And what kind of guy is your type?"

Again with the questions…

"Um I don't really know but maybe some one funny cool and fun to be with?"

Shit! Why'd I say that

"Really…?"

He's getting closer!

"Y-yeah why?"

Why did I stutter…. eh

Crap he is like 5 inches away from my face

"Just wondering"

Too close! Too close! Uh oh… is he gonna-

Ding* Ding* Ding*

 **Butch's P.O.V**

Crap! Stupid door bell. I was so close! Ugh.

"I'll Get it" I said standing up

"What do you want" There where 2 girls around Kaoru's age standing by the door. One blonde and the other had auburn hair.

"Well…we've been wondering if you have seen a girl that looks just like this" They showed me a picture of- Wait that's Kaoru! What do I say…

"Uh no now will you please-"

"Who's at the door butch?"

Great…

"Thats her!"

"Thanks mister"

Whaddya mean mister? I'm not that old! I'm probably just a year older than they.

"Umm who are you-" Kaoru began

"Quick the memory loss potion!"

Wait- whaaaat? Memory loss…Oh that explains a lot. Wait will she forget about me? Uh oh

"Wai-" Too late…

"Huh? Momoko Miyako? What the hell happened" Kaoru said

"You're back!"

"Well I don't recall leaving"

"C'mon lets go!"

Well….WAIT DID THEY JUST LEAVE? What about kaoru….AND MY CLOTHES!

* * *

 **Cliffy right then and there oooohhhh wanna know what is gonna happen next? REVIEW!**

 **Butch: *Eating popcorn* Eeeh its to...cheesy I wouldn't do that**

 **Buttercup: Yeah I look weak... and I hate GTA**

 **Butch: O_o**

 **Me: O_o**

...

...

 **Me: *pushes Buttercup away* REVIEWW!**


End file.
